


Good For Stress

by bluedemon92



Series: The Overbearing Younger Brother [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Homoerotic subtext, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Overprotective Sasuke, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi was a pervert. This was well known. The man read porn in public! And Shisui had his own reputation...But the way he and Shisui were speaking now…Were they…were they suggesting a threesome? Itachi had never considered something so risqué before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I’ve had a few reviewers comment on my one shot ‘It’s A Bit Chilly’ about a threesome, and I thought, I’m going to Hell anyway, might as well enjoy the ride there! So this is a sequel of sorts to ‘It’s A Bit Chilly’ but could also be read as a stand alone.
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve written smut before, but never a threesome and never one without some type of plot, no matter how miniscule. This however, the plot is very much a threesome porn between Kakashi, Itachi and Shisui.

"Kakashi's invited us over for drinks." Were the words Shisui had used to greet his cousin. Itachi had been lounging by the lake, watching the sun set as his cousin plopped down beside him. Itachi glanced towards the older Uchiha, lips curving into a slight smile.

"Oh?" He questioned just as Shisui leaned forward to kiss him. Itachi's eyes fell closed as he lost himself to the kiss, Shisui's fingers lightly touching his cheek. He could feel Shisui grin against his mouth.

"Mhm, says he has some good sake." The elder replied softly. His brushed his lips against Itachi's and pulled away before the other could return the kiss. Itachi opened his eyes and fixed his cousin with a level stare.

"Why do I get the feeling that you have something up your sleeve?" He asked and Shisui grinned, baring his arms.

"No sleeves, Itachi." He teased. His arms pale and bare. Itachi rolled his eyes in a very un Uchiha like fashion. He considered the pros and cons in his head. He liked Kakashi. Found the man to be a good leader as well as entertaining. Certainly he would admit there was a bit of a…spark between them, but it had not gone far. Merely a session of heavy petting in the locker room that still somehow managed to leave Itachi breathless when he thought about it.

Shisui leaned back to stare at the sky and Itachi followed suit. The two lay beside each other in silence for a long moment.

"Where is your brother anyway?" Shisui questioned and Itachi tilted his head in thought.

"He and Naruto-"

"Say no more." Shisui cut Itachi off and leaned over so he was on his side, facing Itachi. "So, you want to go to Kakashi's?" He asked and grinned as Itachi sighed.

"Fine." Itachi cast a critical eye on his cousin who lifted a triumphant fist into the air.

Minutes later, they made their way down the street and caught sight of Sasuke and Naruto, sitting on one of the benches, eyes locked on each other. Shisui took Itachi's wrist and led him down a back street, not too interested in having Sasuke see them.

No one needed to see what Sasuke would do if he knew where Shisui was taking his beloved brother.

Kakashi was waiting for the pair outside, arms crossed and leaning against the post. He waggled his fingers in greeting, eyes narrowed in clear amusement. Shisui led Itachi up the steps and Kakashi pushed himself off the post he had been leaning against.

"Itachi, good to see you." Kakashi greeted, smiling slightly through his mask. Itachi inclined his head in greeting.

"Kakashi-senpai." He replied. Kakashi ushered the pair inside, exaggerating with a movement of his arm. Kakashi's apartment was small but orderly. Living the single life, gave him much needed room to do as he pleased.

He ushered the Uchiha's inside, glasses already filled with sake. He handed them out, before sitting on the counter, with Itachi at his side and Shisui across from them.

"Have you spoken to Obito or Rin, yet?' Shisui questioned as he took a drink from the glass. Kakashi shook his head. His two former teammates had married last month and had gone off on a vacation together. The clan was of course not pleased, but Kakashi was relieved that the two had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Less, he needed to listen to with Obito's constant monologues about his love for Rin.

"They'll come back when they're good and ready." He drawled. He had yet to drink from the glass and Shisui was obvious curious on whether or not he would remove the mask. Instead he swirled the drink around, watching it in disinterest.

"What about you two? Any future Mrs. Uchiha's planned?" He glanced up at the two. Shisui made a face while Itachi simply shook his head, looking uninterested in the prospect of having a wife. Shisui looked over at his cousin.

"You think your dad's going to take it well when he finds out about your brother's infatuation with Naruto?" He asked and Itachi smiled slightly. He looked down at his glass, tapping his nail against it.

"As well as he takes anything." He cryptically replied. Both looked to Kakashi who had finished his glass during their conversation. The older Uchiha rolled his eyes at the Copy nin.

Kakashi hopped off the counter to pour himself another glass, he looked towards Itachi who sipped at his sake. His hair was not in its normal low ponytail, and was instead in a messy bun, strands of dark hair sticking out. It suited him well. Shisui set his glass down and sighed, contently.

"Okay, Hatake how about we get this show on the road." He advised, lips pulled into a slight grin. Kakashi set down the bottle and nodded. He folded his fingers in front of his, a single dark eye fixing on Itachi who was watching the pair in interest, his drink set aside. He looked from Kakashi to Shisui who was also watching him, suddenly feeling like they knew something he didn't.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, fingers clenched on his lap. Shisui nodded to Kakashi and inclined his head to his cousin. Kakashi seemed to understand this movement, because he abandoned the sake to face Itachi.

"We have a proposition for you." He began in his normal bored voice. Shisui set his glass down, and studied his cousin who blinked once at Kakashi, obviously not understanding where to Copy nin was going with this.

"And that would be?" Itachi questioned, his mouth pulling into a thin line. He hopped off the counter, drink forgotten.

"Us." Shisui stated before Kakashi could. Itachi's dark eyes darted to look at his cousin.

"Shisui," Itachi sighed. "You two are being far too cryptic. It almost sounds sexual." He looked as if he found the idea ludicrous. Shisui's lips pulled into a shit eating grin, his teeth flashing in the lighting of the kitchen.

"Maaa, Itachi. You hit it right on the nose." Kakashi chuckled, moving forward towards Itachi and brushing strands of dark hair from his face. Itachi's eyes followed him, a slight frown marring his face.

"What exactly are you implying, Senpai?" He used the word purposely, to further state the age difference between the two. It however seemed to spur the Copy nin on because he leaned forward, lips brushing Itachi's ear.

"Simply that the idea of burying myself inside your tight ass has me harder than I thought possible." He breathed softly and Itachi's breath nearly hitched. Instead he lowered his eyes for a moment, licking his lips.

"Kakashi that is hardly appropriate." He chided softly, eyelashes kissing over his cheekbones. Kakashi stared at him, hands pressed against the wall on either side of Itachi's head. Normally, this type of closeness would have Itachi on edge. However, his heart beat fluttered at the feel of Kakashi's body heat so very close to his own.

"Remember the locker room? My mouth on those pretty nipples of yours?" Kakashi murmured, lips pressing against Itachi's throat. Itachi could very well remember the locker room. How they had spent the entire mission staring at each other, how their fingers would brush and linger. How long had Itachi thought of the Copy nin in such a manner. Later, once the mission was complete and the last person was barely out of the locker room, they had been upon each other. Kakashi had pushed Itachi up against a locker, pulling his shirt over his head while Itachi made quick work of his own clothing.

Kakashi had been fascinated with Itachi's nipples and had spent a good five minutes sucking and nipping at them. Itachi had not known his nipples could be so sensitive and had certainly not complained about the treatment. He was seventeen and horny as all hell, as well as a virgin. And if Kakashi wanted to suck on his nipples, Itachi was not about to say no.

They had not gotten far, a shinobi who had forgotten something in his locker had made his way back down to retrieve it, forcing Itachi and Kakashi to hurriedly redress and pretend nothing was amiss. They had never acted upon their desires again and perhaps it was for the best. Kakashi would eventually leave ANBU to become an instructor.

Kakashi was a pervert. This was well known. The man read porn in public! And Shisui had his own reputation...But the way he and Shisui were speaking now…Were they…were they suggesting a threesome? Itachi had never considered something so risqué before. Itachi could feel Shisui's gaze burning on them and he shot him a quick glance.

"You're my brother's, sensei-"

"And before that I was your captain and your comrade." Kakashi shrugged. "I see nothing wrong with wanting you." Itachi watched the older man with an inquisitive stare. He watched Shisui shift out of the corner of his eye and his gaze landed on him.

"You planned this?" He questioned and the elder inclined his head, full lips quirked into a small smile.

"Yes." He replied with a shrug and Itachi's thin brows rose.

"Are you two…involved?" Itachi questioned curiously, glancing between the two. He knew Shisui had lovers beside him. It didn't upset him, mostly because Shisui always came back. Shisui nodded.

"We've slept with each other several times." He admitted freely and Itachi hummed, watching as Shisui fixed him with a close stare.

"How long has it been since you've let loose, Itachi? You're always going. Always doing all you can for others and never for yourself." He pushed off the wall he had been leaning against and approached Itachi, movement lazy. "It's high time you let someone take care of you." He came to stand beside Kakashi and Itachi was suddenly apprehensive. He was not a man who acted upon carnal desires often. He and Shisui had been involved for sometime and what he felt for Kakashi felt so very forbidden and so very right.

"I don't understand." Itachi murmured, looking from Shisui to Kakashi. "You want to have sex with me?" He had heard of threesomes before, but the thought was still ridiculous to him. Why wouldn't they just sleep with each other? Why would they want Itachi involved if he hadn't had much experience?

Shisui moved towards the bed and began to pull off his shirt. He tossed it aside and faced Kakashi and Itachi.

"Well, last week we had an epiphany after seeing you flutter around in that ridiculous cloak Sasuke had made you wear." Kakashi stated, head tilting to study Itachi who nearly scoffed at the mention of Sasuke and his overbearing protectiveness. He had merely stated that it was cold outside. He had not expected Sasuke to bury him in layers of clothing. Shisui leaned forward, his long fingers moving to flick Itachi's nose, teasingly.

"Sex is a great stress reliever. You told me already that you feel relaxed after a night with me. You've also admitted to finding Kakashi attractive." Kakashi looked smug at this and Itachi watched his cousin who came closer to him, breath puffing over his ear as he leaned close.

"And Kakashi thinks you're gorgeous. So why not let loose for once?" He was grinning against Itachi's ear, and the younger fought the urge to duck his head like a child. "You think Kakashi's handsome right?" Shisui tilted Itachi's face towards Kakashi who had removed his shirt, but more noticeable, was that his mask was gone as well. Itachi stared at him for a long moment.

When had Kakashi done that? And of course, Kakashi's bare face was…breathtaking. He blinked, staring mesmerized at the Copy nin.

"Yes." He admitted softly, feeling a familiar heat grow inside him. Shisui chuckled, moving away from Itachi as Kakashi approached. Without his mask, his looks were more roguish. Itachi noted dazedly that there was a large freckle on his face, and it only added to the sexual allure that the man wore like a cologne. He had not realized that Kakashi was backing him up, until his back hit the door to Kakashi's room. He stilled, eyes fixed on his former captain as the man smiled confidently. His hands were once again on either side of Itachi's head, and Itachi found he enjoyed this position very much.

"I can bring you over the edge and back with a flick of my tongue. And if the dilation in those pretty eyes of yours are anything to go by…you're very interested." Kakashi's voice was low as his fingers moved to stroke Itachi's cheek. Normally, something Itachi would never allow but now, it had him weak kneed. His eyes slowly fell shut as Kakashi leaned forward, pressing a kiss against his lips.

Itachi found himself kissing back, losing some of that timidness as the kiss become more desperate. How long had he had fantasies about this man? His former captain and his brother's sensei? How debauched it would be to let the man bend him over and take him? Yet…Itachi had not been able to help himself. Something about the forbidden was simply mouth watering.

While he was distracted by the kiss, Shisui slid the door to Kakashi's room open, allowing the two to step back. Kakashi hooked an arm around Itachi's slim waist, nipping at the Uchiha's lower lip.

"Come here, Itachi." Shisui spoke up, motioning with a crook of his finger to the younger. Itachi pulled from the kiss to look at Shisui. He was sitting, lounged on the bed, his legs spread and was stroking himself languidly. He had removed his clothing while Kakashi and Itachi were busy kissing. He was grinning lightly, dark eyes shining in the dim light of Kakashi's bedroom. Kakashi stared at the display as Itachi instantly obeyed and walked over to his cousin. Shisui took Itachi's hands in his own and pulled him between his legs.

"You don't have to do this, Itachi. If you're uncomfortable you tell us and we'll stop…but if you want it, you need to tell us." He stared up at Itachi who glanced towards Kakashi. Both men were naked and hard and Itachi fought not to let his eyes wander. He closed his eyes instead and despite his better judgement, nodded.

"Alright." He murmured and Shisui clicked his tongue.

"You need to say it, Itachi." He chided, Kakashi moving to stand behind Itachi.

"I want it." Itachi murmured and the Copy nin leaned forward, lips brushing Itachi's ear.

"Want what? You have to describe it." He teased, silver hair tickling Itachi's cheek.

"I want you…" Itachi licked his lips, a weak whine escaping him as he felt Kakashi's hard length press against his clothed ass. Kakashi rocked against him, murmuring softly in his ear.

"Want us to what?" Shisui implored, hands reaching to tug at Itachi's pants.

"I want you…both…to fuck me." Itachi rarely ever swore and the lewdness of his admittance had him wondering at his sanity. His words had both Kakashi and Shisui grinning. Shisui made quick work of Itachi's pants while Kakashi slowly lifted Itachi's shirt over his head.

Once he was naked, Kakashi stepped back to fully look at him. Itachi was a marvel to behold. All slender limbs and pale skin. He was built smaller than Shisui or Sasuke who sported lean but obvious muscle throughout their body. Itachi was built more like a dancer, his muscle slim and more delicate than Shisui's. He was hard, which certainly made things easier, his length curved prettily towards his stomach.

Shisui pulled Itachi backward onto his lap, kissing his shoulder fondly, and reaching between his legs to stroke his erection. Kakashi leaned back, happy to take a moment and watch the two Uchiha together. Itachi's breath hitched as Shisui's nimble fingers reached for his tip, stroking his thumb over it. He leaned back to kiss his cousin properly.

"Shisui," Itachi breathed against his cousin's lips.

"Hmm?" He murmured as Itachi's fingers traveled to his own length. Shisui gasped into the kiss, pulling back as Itachi crawled out of his lap. He watched Itachi, brows furrowing.

"What are y-ohhh…"

The younger Uchiha sank to his knees and opened his mouth. It was obvious that this was a common occurrence between the two and Kakashi nearly groaned at the sight as Itachi took Shisui into his mouth. Shisui ran his fingers through Itachi's hair, watching him through half lidded eyes as the younger Uchiha met his gaze.

Itachi's tongue teased just below the tip, moving to the protruding vein below Shisui's shaft. Shisui's head fell back, his mouth falling into an o of pleasure. He could practically feel Itachi smirk against him. Itachi had always been excellent at this.

Itachi felt movement behind him, but was so focused on his task that when he felt Kakashi's fingers brush against his ass, he barely reacted. Kakashi was not concerned however and knelt behind Itachi, glancing up to Shisui, a grin spreading slowly across his face.

The first swipe of a tongue against Itachi's entrance had the Uchiha gasping in shock. He tried to pull away, only for Shisui to place a reassuring hand in his hair.

"Shhh, 'Tachi…let the man play." He murmured, stroking a thumb over Itachi's eyebrow. Itachi's stared up at his cousin for a moment and the sight of Itachi's pretty lips wrapped around his cock had Shisui nearly over the edge. He leaned forward as much as he could, staring at his cousin.

"I want you to watch me as he fucks you with his tongue." Shisui hoarsely managed, pulling out of Itachi's mouth with a wet plop. Itachi's lips were left a deep shade of pink, a string of saliva on his lips.

Kakashi took this as a chance to swipe his tongue again and Itachi released a breathy moan, bucking his hips back in surprise. Shisui chuckled, leaning back to enjoy the view. Kakashi's hands were on Itachi's waist, keeping him still as he worked his magic. Itachi moaned again, thighs trembling as Kakashi's tongue circled his pucker with confidence. Itachi's eyes closed at the sensation, Kakashi lathering his hole with attention. He felt a finger tap his cheek and he opened his eyes to catch Shisui string at him.

"Itachi, eyes on me." Shisui breathed. Itachi's eyes fluttered again and he looked up to Shisui, gaze hazy in pleasure. Kakashi's tongue dove into Itachi who arched his back, mouth falling open. Shisui leaned forward to stroke a finger over Itachi's chin.

"Good boy." He murmured, kissing the younger Uchiha gently. "How does it feel?"

"It-ahh…good…"Itachi managed, Kakashi's fingers digging into his flesh, dragging him closer. His lips pressing against Itachi's ass. Itachi cried out, dark eyes shining as he fought not to push against the Copy nin. Kakashi's tongue pulled out of Itachi and made its way up Itachi's perineum and then his back in a wet trail. Itachi felt Kakashi's hardness against his back and his breath hitched as the Copy nin nipped at his ear.

"I want you to stretch yourself for me." He murmured, voice low. He slapped Itachi's ass lightly and indicated to the bed. Itachi crawled forward, onto the bed and Shisui quickly pulled Kakashi towards him. He grinned up at the man, dark eyes filled with mirth. He placed a kiss against the older man's stomach before leaving a teasing one against his tip. Kakashi grunted, fingers curling into fists, and reached to grip at the Uchiha's hair.

Meanwhile, Itachi lay on the bed. He watched as Shisui took Kakashi-senpai into his mouth and the sight was more erotic than Itachi thought possible. Kakashi seemed to be in control, even as he was being pleasured. He looked towards Itachi with dark eyes and his lips quirked into a slow smirk.

"Finger yourself, Itachi." Kakashi stated softly, not moving from the edge of the bed, his head tilted back in pleasure and his hands gripping Shisui's curls as the Uchiha bobbed his head. Itachi moved to do as he was told, something about being ordered about having that heat inside him grow. His hands between his legs, fingers nearly fumbling. He slid one slick finger inside himself with ease, thighs spread wide. The second soon followed and he whined softly, the pleasure mixed with the sight before him.

"Watch him." Shisui whispered as he briefly pulled Kakashi's member away from his lips. "Watch him finger himself to us." He grinned and the Copy nin fought down a groan, hips jerking as he tried to get friction. Shisui laughed lightly, tongue dragging to Kakashi's sac. This had Kakashi cursing, legs shaking and eyes clenching shut.

"Not yet, Hatake." Shisui teased, leaving a final kiss upon the older man's sac and pulling away despite Kakashi's protests. Shisui tilted his head to watch Itachi. Itachi was breathless, eyes dark and shining as he watched Kakashi and Shisui, his fingers still at work. Shisui moved forward onto the bed and crawled over to Itachi.

Much like a panther upon its prey, he crawled his way up Itachi's body, pulling Itachi's fingers away and pinning them above his head.

"That's enough, hmm?" The elder teased. He kissed Itachi tenderly, tongue slipping between Itachi's lips. They kissed for a long moment, Shisui's hand sliding down Itachi's arm and over his chest to flick a nipple. He pulled away from the kiss and lay back on the bed, erection bobbing, and the tip dripping with precum. He looked to Kakashi and winked. He moved to jerk at himself with lazy movements, the Copy nin's eyes glued to his crotch.

"Come here, Itachi." Shisui called out and Itachi moved forward, fingers stroking up his cousin's calf. Shisui pulled Itachi on top of him, kissing his temple.

"Kakashi thinks it would be hot if you rode me." He whispered into the prodigy's ear. Itachi shivered against him, glancing over his shoulder at the Copy nin who was sporting a very impressive erection. He licked his lips, and slung his leg over Shisui so he was straddling him. Shisui's hands rested on Itachi's hips as his cousin lowered himself onto the elder's length. He had stretched himself well, because the older Uchiha managed to slide into Itachi with ease.

"Ka…Kakashi, don't stand there like a creep." Shisui grunted. "Come over here." Kakashi shook his head to move his hair from his face and chuckled crawling onto the bed.

"But I enjoy watching you two play." He replied, laying beside Shisui and kissing him. There was something erotic about watching Itachi sitting on his cousin's dick while Kakashi made out with said cousin. Itachi raised himself up, before quickly lowering himself, earning a gasp from the older Uchiha. Shisui's head fell back, eyes closing and curls streaked with sweat.

"How tight is he?" Kakashi murmured into the man's ear, tweaking a nipple between his fingers. Shisui groaned, lips falling open and so very pink. Itachi smirked at his cousin's reaction and slammed back down, taking Shisui deeper inside him.

"Fuck!" Shisui gasped, hands gripping Itachi's hips hard enough to bruise. Itachi tilted his head back, mouth hanging open in a silent look of overwhelming pleasure. Shisui grunted, fingers straining on Itachi's hips as he jerked upwards, shifting his own hips a bit to thrust into his cousin. The copy nin chuckled, moving to take one of Shisui's nipples in his mouth.

"Maaa, such foul language. It makes me want to cry." He teased, nibbling the tiny bud as Shisui released a low whine. His dark eyes darted to look towards the Copy nin, as the man peppered his chest with teasing kisses. Itachi was tight as a vice around him, and rode him with practiced ease. Shisui's fingers reached for Itachi and the younger leaned forward, the movement causing him to tighten further around Shisui.

"Itachi…" Shisui breathed, motioning for Kakashi to move. Itachi's dark eyes focused on his cousin, eyes half lidded. "Do you trust us?" He asked and the younger's brows furrowed even in the middle of pleasure.

"Trust…you?" He panted out, stroking his own length which was hard and leaking.

"Yeah?" Shisui managed a small grin and Itachi slowly nodded, obviously startled. Kakashi moved up behind Itachi, resting his hands on the younger man's waist. He could feel Itachi's muscles tense beneath his finger tips and he lightly stroked his hands over the pale flesh. Kakashi peppered the pale flesh with kisses.

"Will you let me in too?" The Copy nin breathed against Itachi's shoulder, his fingers reaching to undo Itachi's hair and let the locks loose to flow down his back.

"At the-ahh..same time?" Itachi gasped as Shisui lifted his hips, to meet Itachi's movements. Kakashi brushed Itachi's hair aside so he could pepper the pale skin with kisses.

"I can make you feel so good, Itachi…let me make you scream." Kakashi's breath puffed over Itachi's skin and the smaller Uchiha could only nod once, breath caught in his throat. Kakashi placed a tender kiss against Itachi's cheek before nodding to Shisui, who pushed himself against the head board, hands resting on Itachi's hips.

The Copy nin shifted behind Itachi, moving between Shisui's long legs. He stroked himself lazily, Slowly, Kakashi began to push into Itachi who grasped Shisui's shoulders. Shisui's fingers gripped his waist, murmuring words of encouragement.

Pained gasps escaped Itachi's lips and Kakashi still, allowing the Uchiha the chance to get used to his size. Itachi's head fell back against Kakashi's shoulder and the Copy nin placed tender kisses against his throat and shoulder. Itachi cried out softly, back bowing, as Kakashi bottomed out inside him. Kakashi's eyes widened at the sensation. Itachi's vision blurred as the Copy nin's thick cock impaled him fully.

"Shh, baby it's alright." Shisui murmured, placing open mouth kisses against Itachi's shoulder. Itachi's head fell back, unable to halt the broken moan that escaped his lips. Shisui smiled tenderly, pressing his lips onto Itachi's throat, kissing him softly. "You feel so good…"

"D-don't…don't move…please…not yet." Itachi panted in broken bursts, leaning his head against Shisui's shoulder. Kakashi stroked his fingers thought Itachi's long hair, murmuring soft praises to the younger Uchiha. Itachi clung to Shisui. Fingers digging into his skin. Shisui pulled Itachi forward and kissed him, mouth trailing sloppy kisses down Itachi's sweat slicked skin.

After a moment, Itachi's thumb stroked over Shisui's lips and he pulled away from his cousin. He leaned back against Kakashi's chest, tilting his head to catch Kakashi in a slow kiss. Kakashi's free hand moved around Itachi's waist to fondle at his length and the Uchiha sighed.

"Move." He panted, eyes slowly lifting to meet Shisui's as his free hand cupped Kakashi's cheek to pull him in for another kiss. Both men began to buck their hips at a slow pace, gritting their teeth at the friction. It was like nothing they had ever experienced before. Itachi gasped, back arching as one of them brushed a bundle of nerves deep inside him.

"Gods…" He moaned brokenly, eyes glossy and unfocused.

Shisui leaned forward, capturing Kakashi's lips in for a searing kiss. Kakashi reached forward to grasp at Shisui's curls, dragging him closer. Kakashi's lips move to bite at Shisui's ear and neck, and the Uchiha shivered, releasing a soft moan. With Shisui pressed against his chest and Kakashi against his back they were pressing deeper in him than before. Itachi's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sensation.

"Shisui…Kak-Kakashi, I…" Itachi's voice broke off with a breathy moan, his lovely mouth open in pleasure.

"Come on sweetheart." Shisui grunted, rocking his hips forward.

"Senpai…" Itachi breathed against Kakashi's throat. "You're so big…" Kakashi couldn't tell if Itachi's words were purposely provocative or he was just stating a fact. Maybe both. The Uchiha was notorious for his bluntness. And of course the use of senpai…Kakashi felt like a dirty old man. He tweaked one of Itachi's nipples, lips pulled into a weak grin.

"I know." Kakashi replied softly, jerking upwards. Itachi swore he saw stars and he quit nearly screamed, fingers clenching onto Shisui's shoulders.

Itachi came first, arching against Kakashi with a keening wail, cum splashing against Shisui's and his own chest. Shisui soon followed, his grip on Itachi's bruised hips tightening painfully. The elder Uchiha fell back against the headboard, sated and body trembling with the after effects. Kakashi wrapped his arm around Itachi, keeping the prodigy pressed against him as he slammed his hips forward inside Itachi. He came, grunting Itachi's name and pressing harsh kisses against Itachi's saliva slicked mouth.

"Was it…." Itachi panted, head tilted back against Kakashi's shoulder. "Was it good?" He finally managed to ask, brows furrowing and his dark lusty eyes sparkling. Kakashi hummed kissing the Uchiha full on the mouth.

"Like a dream." He assured him softly, fingers stroking through his dark hair that clung to his face and neck. Shisui grinned weakly.

"We're definitely doing this again…" He murmured, eyelashes brushing over his cheeks as he blinked. Itachi nodded in agreement as Kakashi grinned mischievously.

Kakashi held Itachi against him as Shisui slowly pulled out of his cousin. Once free, he took Itachi in his arms as Kakashi soon followed. Cum dribbled down Itachi's still trembling thighs, and Kakashi ran a finger to stroke the Uchiha's gaping hole. He slipped a finger inside him with ease and Itachi moaned brokenly, breath puffing against Shisui's cheek.

"No…no more. It's too much…please…" Itachi's voice was keening, body over stimulated and trembling. The poor thing sounded close to tears and when Kakashi caught his eye, he noticed a sheen of wetness coating them as well as clinging to his long lashes. Kakashi gently pulled his fingers out of Itachi, kissing his shoulder.

"You're perfect." He stated in a ragged voice, all pretenses of boredom gone.

They fell back onto Kakashi's bed, Kakashi falling in the middle as the two Uchiha's curled against him, legs entangling. Kakashi placed his hands behind his back, sighing in post coital bliss. Itachi's head rested against Kakashi's chest as Shisui rested his own against the Copy nin's arm.

Kakashi kissed the top of Itachi's head, wrapping his free arm around the Uchiha. His fingers trailed between Itachi's legs and the Uchiha readily spread his thighs, allowing Kakashi access.

"We're going to have to clean you up after this…" The copy nin mused as he thumb moved between a thick streak of cum. Itachi could only whine in response. Shisui pressed his lips against the corner of Kakashi's mouth smiling.

"Told you it'd be fun." He teased, causing the older man to chuckle.

"That's a word for it…" He agreed lightly. Itachi hummed in agreement, his trembling finally subsiding. They lay in comfortable silence for a long moment, before Shisui leaned over the other two, catching their attention. The older Uchiha stared hard at Kakashi for a moment before grinning.

"You ever feel like Obito is watching us through that eye of yours?" Shisui asked and Itachi lifted his head off of Kakashi's chest to stare at his cousin, while the Copy nin side eyed him.

"Way to ruin the moment, Shisui." Kakashi drawled, Itachi reaching forward to flick his cousin on the nose.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto continued to stare intensely at each other. It was as if two straight boys, who would marry women and have babies could stare longly at each other without any whispers. Sasuke looked away and blinked, lifting his head to the sky.

* * *

 

"Somethings not right…" He mused and Naruto tilted his head.

"What?" He questioned.

"I don't know." Sasuke muttered. "But I have a strange feeling…"

"Like what?"

"Like…avenger tingles. I need to kill someone…" Sasuke stated, expression suddenly turning cold. Naruto reached forward.

"No, Sasuke. Don't listen to it." He implored, eyes wide and blue and hair flowing in the wind. Sasuke slowly stood, hands clenched.

"I understand now. Even if I must take the devil's fruit, I must gain power. I am an avenger." He turned away from Naruto who approached him, blue eyes shining with determination.

"I won't let you walk this path, Sasuke!" He stated firmly while Sasuke sighed, long suffering.

"I'm an avenger Naruto. And avengers…avenge."

"What are you avenging? What could be so important that you would turn your back on your friends!? I'll break your legs and drag you back to Konoha if I have to!" Naruto's voice was sharp, causing many people to stop walking to cast quick glances at the pair. When they realized it was just Naruto and Sasuke having another moment, they moved on.

"I have long since closed my eyes… My only goal is in the darkness." Sasuke dramatically turned his head and Naruto clenched his teeth, hands in fists as he stared at Sasuke.

"I'm the only one who can bear the full brunt of your hate! It's my job, no one else's! I'll bear the burden of your hatred... and we'll die together!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto in a completely heterosexual manner and nodded, eyes shining. An unexpected wind gusted through, causing his dark hair to flow.

"Naruto…only you can save me from the darkness of my path." He replied, clutching his chest, eyes shadowed. Pan to a completely straight close up of their eyes, staring intently and platonically at each other, as a mysterious sunset pops up. Naruto beamed, the brightness of it blinding.

"BELIEVE IT!" He lifted up his thumb and his teeth shined. Sasuke turned away, looking at the blonde over his shoulder.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke…"

* * *

 

Sasuke returned home that night after more brooding and bonding. And the next morning, when Itachi came back home, limping and frazzled and well fucked, Sasuke knew he was going to kill Shisui and Kakashi. After of course, he finished the last details on the chastity belt he was going to build for his beautiful, untouchable Aniki.

"Sasuke, I am an adult this is ridiculous…" Itachi sighed as Sasuke wrapped a measuring tape around his waist with a critical eye. Sasuke had yet to stop bitching about the love bites and bruises that covered Itachi's body.

"No. What's ridiculous is coming home after spending the night with your cousin and that porn reading freak I used to call sensei." Sasuke replied petulantly. He spun Itachi around so he could measure around his thighs, which still ached by the way, so when Itachi released in involuntary hiss, Sasuke's brow began to twitch violently.

"I'm going to set them on fire. Then burn their ashes, then throw their ashes into the river, then burn the river." Sasuke stated with a maniacal glint in his eyes. Itachi stared at his brother in obvious exasperation.

"Sasuke…I've had sex before. I'm not some pilar of chastity." He calmly pointed out only for Sasuke to push a finger against his lips. Itachi fought down the urge to bite it.

"Shhh, Itachi." Sasuke murmured, voice suddenly gentle. "Too good for this world, Aniki. Too kind. Too pure." He tossed the measuring tape aside and pushed his brother forward towards his room. He looked his brother over, sneer spreading across his lips at the love bites he could see perking out of Itachi's collar.

"I need to bathe you or something." He mused and Itachi blinked, unimpressed.

"You need to leave me alone and act on your homoerotic feelings for Naruto."

"One step at a time, Niisan." Sasuke murmured, slowly smirking at the thought. "I think I'll add a special jutsu so the belt electrocutes anyone who tries to take it off." The spiky haired Uchiha stated absently. Itachi scoffed, swatting at his brother.

"This is ridiculous." He hissed. "I can have relations with whom I please!"

"No one deserves you." Sasuke replied simply. He pushed Itachi into his room and quickly closed the door before the other could turn around. Itachi stood still for a long moment, controlling his breathing. Finally he opened his eyes and moved to the window. He pulled it open and crawled out, deciding another night with Kakashi and Shisui was in session, before Sasuke felt the need to avenge Itachi's well used asshole.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have found that drinking enough wine makes it easier for me to write smutty scenes. Of course in the midst of it I have some guy on Facebook trying to flirt with me. I am half tempted to tell him I’m writing smutty threesome Naruto slash or simply that his genitals do nothing for me as I am attracted to women. Ah, well.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! I’m a bit nervous on how it came out, but you be the judges!


End file.
